


When Mom's Away The Girls Will Play

by popgothika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Twins, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popgothika/pseuds/popgothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose kisses like she’s got something to prove. She digs the nails of her left hand into Roxy’s shoulder; just shy of hard enough to break skin, definitely enough to bruise though, and that’s going to be hard to explain later to their mom, but for now it doesn’t matter. Her right hand comes up to fist in Roxy’s hair, tugging sharply and earning a gasp from the girl, nipping Roxy’s bottom lip almost too hard. As it is, Roxy just moans softly and pulls Rose farther into her lap, long legs wrapping tight around her sister’s waist, hips searching for friction. As she slides her lips across Roxy’s freckled cheek and down to her fluttering pulse point, planting kisses and light nips to the thin skin, the younger girl whimpers, the pale column of her throat working as she swallows. Rose is careful not to mark where it will show even though she wants nothing more than to leave scratches and bruises across Roxy’s skin for the entire world to see like a neon sign saying “ROSE LALONDE WAS HERE!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mom's Away The Girls Will Play

Rose kisses like she’s got something to prove. She digs the nails of her left hand into Roxy’s shoulder; just shy of hard enough to break skin, definitely enough to bruise though, and that’s going to be hard to explain later to their mom, but for now it doesn’t matter. Her right hand comes up to fist in Roxy’s hair, tugging sharply and earning a gasp from the girl, nipping Roxy’s bottom lip almost too hard. As it is, Roxy just moans softly and pulls Rose farther into her lap, long legs wrapping tight around her sister’s waist, hips searching for friction. As she slides her lips across Roxy’s freckled cheek and down to her fluttering pulse point, planting kisses and light nips to the thin skin, the younger girl whimpers, the pale column of her throat working as she swallows. Rose is careful not to mark where it will show even though she wants nothing more than to leave scratches and bruises across Roxy’s skin for the entire world to see like a neon sign saying “ROSE LALONDE WAS HERE!” 

Since that’s not an option she settles for lapping up the sweat forming in the hollow of Roxy’s collarbone. Sliding the hand that had been clutching Roxy’s shoulder down her sister’s chest and over the swell of her breast, Rose thumbs her nipple, smiling to herself when Roxy’s back arches and her short nails scrabble over the younger twin’s back, leaving red lines in their wake. Slipping her hand down further, pausing to stroke the sharp line of one hipbone before sliding two fingers into the tight, wet heat she finds there. The almost shout she receives dissolves into a keen as she scissors her fingers, never giving the younger a chance to adjust, just how she knows her sister likes it. How they both like it. 

Licking the moan out of Roxy’s mouth almost greedily, Rose lets go of Roxy’s hair in order to lean back on the bed, pulling her sister on top, warm skin sliding softly against warm skin, never breaking the connection of their mouths or stopping the thrust and twist of fingers or the fast, hard roll of hips.

Roxy pulls away from Rose, gasping as her back arches like a bow. She finally, finally, moans Rose’s name when the younger girl rolls them over so Roxy’s back is on the bed, trapped under the press of her sister’s naked body against hers, breasts smashed together as Rose begins to rub slow, teasing circles against Roxy’s clit.

Rose pulled away, needing to see the reactions the other girl was giving in response to the stimulation. She wasn’t disappointed. Roxy’s eyes were fluttering, pupils blown dark and wide, her cheeks flushed and lips bitten red, hair a tangled mess on the pillow, thighs alternating between spread wide and pliant or tensely trembling with need, and her hands were twisted in the sheet like she might fly apart if she doesn’t hold on to something. She was gorgeous like this.

Rose gave her one last quick peck on the lips before slipping her fingers out of Roxy. That earned the younger twin a whine from the older at the loss of friction and earned the younger a breathless laugh and a gentle slap to the side of her ass from the younger when she bucked her hips forward in an attempt to get Rose back.

 

“Shh, gimme a sec, I’m not going anywhere. Just wanna taste you.” Rose whispered as she pulled her sister’s trembling thighs apart and leaned in. She heard Roxy inhale sharply as she pressed her tongue into the wet heat of her sister, licking tentatively at Roxy's clit. Getting bolder, Rose slid her fingers back inside of Roxy, adding another and relishing the fluttering contractions around the digits and the breathy moans that signaled she was getting close.

Farther up the bed, Roxy had moved from gripping the sheets to gripping one hand in her sister’s hair and tweaking her nipple with the other as she hooked her leg over Rose’s back and arched into her mouth, body rolling in time to the motion of Rose’s tongue. “Rose, Rose, c’mon, hurry up, please, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon…” Roxy’s begging, mostly an even mix of “please”, “c’mon”, and Rose’s own name got progressively more jumbled as her words dissolved into senseless moans and gasps whenever Rose hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

Suddenly, Roxy’s hand tightened to the point of pain in Rose’s hair, hips jerking erratically as she contracted around Rose’s fingers, coming hard enough her vision went dark at the edges. Rose continued to lap at Roxy until she came down, twitching faintly from oversensitivity and swatting at Rose’s head weakly.

“Back up, ‘m all sensitive.” Roxy giggled at Rose’s pout when she looked up from the end of the bed with dark eyes. Her lips and chin were wet and shiny in the light of the bedside lamp. Roxy’s stomach clenched hotly at the sight. “C’mere.”

Rose obeyed, crawling forward on her hands and knees over Roxy’s body until their noses were almost touching, a small smile on her face that should have looked out of place on her face right now while her mouth is still slick and wet. It mostly just looks like how she always smiles at her, happy and caring. Roxy leans to kiss that smile.

Roxy kisses like she’s in a romance novel, all little gasps and fluttery lashes, and gentle hands framing her sister’s face like if she isn’t too careful she’ll break. It almost masks the fact that she’s clearly licking the taste of herself from Rose’s mouth.

She gets Rose off in under a minute, and where Roxy is loud, she’s quiet, breath coming out in stuttered gasps, and stopping completely for a second when she comes, then coming out in a small sigh as she goes boneless against the bed, eyes closed and smiling softly.

“Hey Roxy, do you ever think about what we’re doing?” Rose sits up a little to look down at her sister, eyebrows pinched together slightly. Roxy blinked slowly, propping herself up on one elbow and flipping her hair back from her face, “What do you mean? I think about this all the time: when I’m in bed, in the shower,” her voice drops to an exaggerated whisper, eyes sparkling mischievously, “I even think about this during Mom’s conventions when we’re supposed to sit there looking pretty.” 

“Roxy! How blasphemous.“ Rose gasps, mock scandalized. 

“That’s not the only thing that’s blasphemous.” Roxy waggles her eyebrows, a ludicrous grin plastered on her face as she reaches a hand forward to drag her sister back down for yet another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely unedited one shot of my fave blondes getting frisky is brought to you by the letter O and the number 2.


End file.
